Nothing
by Avalon0823
Summary: Hi, my alias is Avalon, and this is my fourth story I'm publishing. Please don't judge too harshly on it, since I know I'm just a 6th grader and I'm not as experienced as many other fantastic authors on this website. I hope you would enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.


Nothing

"How did the universe get created? Many believe in the Big Bang Theory. But how could something have banged out of nothingness, with no atoms, particles, whatever? That's how scientists explain it, and that's the best theory so far, but I don't believe it. How could something-ness happen from nothingness?" Rita asked. The science teacher stared at Rita for a long time. She always did that when she didn't know the answer. She stayed mute.

Luke spoke. Luke was an extremely Christian boy from a Christian family who attended the Christian church every Sunday. "Well, then, let's look at it the biblical way. God created everything. He is Creator. He created the universe. The universe came from God. The stars, the galaxies, the nebulae… everything," he explained. The science teacher squinted at Luke. One of the rules of Ms. Everson's class was to never ever talk about mythical, meaningless, unreasonable religion, and to only believe in true, factual science that has been proved correct repeatedly over decades of scientific study. Rita agreed with the teacher, since she was an atheist as well.

"Now, Rita, let's get on with the lesson. I suggest that you take a course in philosophy. This is not classified completely as science, and my job, is to teach pure science into your brain, _only_ _science_, "Ms. Everson said. Rita simply ignored the comment, eager to rebut against Luke's point. "Yes, well, Luke, that can't be, because everything surely must have had a start. Let's say that God really created the universe. Then where did God come from?" Rita demanded. "Nowhere, he was here all along. He's the Creator," Luke replied.

"So, are you saying that one day out of nothingness, God poofed out of nowhere, and started making the universe with his magnificent power? Wow, very scientific. Just marvelous," Rita scoffed. "No, no, God is not magic. God is the good news, it's true. He was here all along," Luke said firmly.

All of a sudden, _SMACK_! Rita smacked Luke across the face. "Even though he is Creator, he must have come from something. And he creating the universe means that he created space. And without space, nothing exists. It's not nothingness as simple as a white blank room. It's nothing. No color. No taste. No air. No space. This piece of space we are occupying weren't even here. How did God even exist without space? There was no such place for him to stand. One hundred percent nothing. _Nothing_," Rita declared angrily, stomping her foot, thinking that there was no absolute possible chance of pumping sense into that guy. Just like Ms. Everson said, religion was mythical, meaningless, and unreasonable. Turned out to be that religion-believers were also mythical, meaningless, and unreasonable. And let Rita add to that list. They were also senseless.

But Luke was gone. Ms. Everson was gone. In fact, there was nothing except space. Rita was floating. No gravity, no nothing. Except space. There was still air. Then everything began to form again-her classroom, her classmates, her teachers. That was quite a bit of nothingness, but Rita wondered, "Was this how it was, and was this how nothingness was? Was space a part of nothing? Could it be counted as something?"

And she didn't think about this nothing, not anymore, ever since after the science bell rang. She had crawled out of the veils of curiosity of finding out, and much more or less became an ordinary person, believing the world as it was.

Don't let yourself crawl out of your young curious brains, like most philosophers do. Let your mind wonder and wander about the incredible nothingness. Who are you? And where did this world come from? These two questions may never be solved, unless someone like you actually dig in deep into the topic. "How could something-ness happen from nothingness?"


End file.
